


Another way

by Jaan_2202



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaan_2202/pseuds/Jaan_2202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- No se supone que terminaría de esta manera.<br/>- Se supone que no terminaría.<br/>- Yo te amo pero no funcionamos.<br/>- Eso no es cierto. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another way

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia real publicada.
> 
> Todos los errores son míos, no poseo Teen Wolf ni ninguno de sus personajes.

_" Tenemos que hablar Stiles" murmuro suavemente Theo._  
  
_Stiles se sentó en el sofá doble de la sala tenia el presentimiento que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a suceder ._

_" Acerca de qué? " Theo tomo las manos de Stiles en las suyas apretando ligeramente._

_" Nosotros "_

_" No lo entiendo, Qué sucede? "  
_

_"  Quiero terminar"_

_" Qué? " Stiles sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir más lento y la sangre de su cuerpo se helaba._

_" No siento que estemos felices juntos"_

_" De qué estas hablando? Es por qué Malia vuelve nos es así?"_

_" No, claro que no que no tiene que ver con ella"_

_Se relaja en la silla y pretende creerle a Theo como lo ha hecho los últimos dos años._

_"No se supone que terminaría de esta manera" dice un poco culpable._  
  
_" Se supone que no terminaría"_  
  
_" Yo te amo pero no funcionamos"_  
  
 _" Eso no es cierto"_  
  
_" De verdad  lo siento pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo"_

_" Me voy, no puedo estar aquí"_

_Solamente volteo a mirar cuando llego a la puerta y supo que seria la ultima vez que volvería al apartamento de Theo._

 

No fue la ultima vez, Stiles volvió unas 3 o 4 veces más en los siguientes 5 meses con razones difíciles de explicar.  

 

_Estaban ambos acostados en la cama principal viendo una pelicula infantil pero en lo unico que Stiles se podia concentrar era en sentir los besos de su novio en su cuello y abdomen._

_"Theo me da cosquillas" Rio demasiado fuerte._

_" No me voy a detener "_

_" Por qué me miras así?"_

_" Porque te amo"_

_" Lo bueno es que es mutuo" Murmuro Stiles terminando de unir sus bocas._

Se sentía estúpido por seguir pensando en él ya habian pasado 5 meses desde la ultima vez que hablaron y ¡Por dios! habia cambiado de ciudad, estado y universidad para no volver a verlo, era el momento de dejarlo ir.

" Stilessss Brooo vamos se hace tarde para la cena, Ally nos invita, vamoooooss " Prácticamente grito Scott entrando a a habitación.

" Qué pasa?" Volvió a hablar pero esta vez sonando preocupado. 

" Nada Scotty-boy, solo pensaba, entre a Facebook y vi unas fotos de Theo con Malia y ya sabes, uhm, solo me pareció terrible que yo creí 2 años en él"

" Él es un imbécil, no puedo creer que un año después de que hayan roto te siga haciendo daño" Resoplo indignado. 

" Calma " Stiles lo abrazo. " Ya no duele, no de la manera que lo hacia antes, voy a seguir adelante, para eso vinimos a New york, no? "

" Solo no quiero que te siga buscando y haciendo las cosas que él hace"

" No lo hará"

" Entonces, vamos?" Dijo Scott sacudiendo sus manos,

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala. " Si te dije que va también Isaac?" 

" Voy a ser tercera rueda? o es cuarta porque ya sabes ustedes tres" dijo Stiles moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

" Callate " Scott lo empujo con el hombro hacia la puerta.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" Buenos días jóvenes, yo seré su maestro de Historia de las culturas todo este semestre, yo sé que la mayoría de ustedes ni siquiera quiere tomar esta clase pero lo siento es obligatoria" Hubo una pausa de silencio " Realmente no lo siento" La sala se lleno de risas y el Maestro se sonrojo un poco.

" La siguiente media hora les explicare todo el horario, lista de trabajos y libros, todos los temas que trabajaremos para todo el semestre. Ehm, me pueden encontrar en mi oficina los lunes y viernes de 2 a 5  y los miércoles en la mañana.  Si tienen algún problema conmigo les sugiero que primero lo hablemos y luego si pueden ir a quejarse con el universo, ustedes ya están grandes jóvenes. Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Una chica rubia levanto su brazo y tomo la palabra "Disculpe, Cual es su nombre Profesor?" 

" Oh si claro, mi nombre es el Profesor Hale o Profesor Derek "

Stiles no puedo evitar notar el rosa de las mejillas de Profesor.

" Muy bien, vamos a iniciar"

Eran las 10 cuando salio de clase y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, el Sr Hale era extremadamente inteligente y era increíblemente guapo con esas cejas pobladas y esa barba tan bien cuidada, es un sueño húmedo andante. Dios, si continuaba así tendría una erección en medio del campus.

 Con rapidez llego a su apartamento y encontró a Scott desayunando cereal.

" Lo conocí, lo conocí" Grito Stiles con ojos enamorados.

" De que hablas?"

" Conocí al amor de mi vida, al dueño de mi alma y mi corazón, al que le escribiré sonetos sobre sus cejas" Respondió de forma cantarina.

" Quwwé?"

" Ew, no hables con la boca llena de comida"

" Lo siento" murmuro Scott

" Es mi Profesor de Historia, él es el hombre perfecto" contesto rápidamente.

" Genial, pero no te enamores Stiles" 

" Pero "

" Pero nada, el es un profesor, tu eres un estudiante"

" Pfff, ni soñando Scottty, alguien como él no se fijaría en alguien como yo"

Sintió su animo caer y se empezó a dirigir hacia su habitación. " Tomare una siesta, me escribes cuando salgas de clase" sin decir nada más cerro la puerta y se recostó en la cama.

Tomo su portátil y abrió su correo y Facebook con la intensión de perder un poco el tiempo  
  
_Un mensaje sin leer_

_ De: D.Hale@Profesores.edu.co _

_ Para: Mi (G.Stilinski@Estudiante.edu.co) + 16 personas más. _

_ Buenos días _

_ En la presente les envió toda la información dada hoy en clase y espero que para la siguiente clase ya tenga el libro requerido _

_ Que tengan un excelente resto de día _

Las siguientes dos horas busco en las bibliotecas o tiendas cerca de la zona el libro para poder empezar a leerlo, él era un buen estudiante, no tenia nada que ver con que el profesor era el ser humano más caliente del universo.

_Nuevo mensaje de texto._

_De: El imbecil_ (Gracias Scotty)

_ Hola Stiles, _

_ Me entere que te cambiaste de universidad cuando fui a hablar con tu padre, es una lastima que no me dijeras. _

_ Solo quería contarte que recibí una solicitud para pasar mis practicas y Malia y yo estamos pensando en irnos a vivir a New York, no te parece genial?  _

_ Por cierto tu padre no me dijo en que Universidad estas ahora, Donde estas?  _

_ No te pierdas, por favor _

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
